


1°

by kurasio



Series: Love Bittersweet [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 他們之間的關係很奇怪，以Omega跟Beta來說，一直都是朴珍榮遷就著他任他所求，直到不可抗力的時期，他會幫他找來林在範。





	1°

**Author's Note:**

> Relationship：Omega!金有謙/Beta!朴珍榮  
> Sub Character：Alpha!林在範（無關係描寫）

當第二性別成為關係裡岌岌可危的因素，他便能堂而皇之地討厭自己。

林在範不會待到發情期的最後一刻，他會在某個時間悄聲離開，待金有謙睜開眼時他可以清楚感覺那個人已經離開，即使自己仍被菸草味所籠罩。他知道只要他打開臥室的門，坐在沙發上的人就會回過頭來，看向他時會把疲倦的神情隱藏在眼鏡後方，用低沉的聲音問他怎麼不多躺著一會。金有謙知道他會那樣，所以不想推開這扇門，即使他現在就想到他的身邊，假裝自己身上沒有沾染Alpha的精液或氣息。

金有謙在門板後站著，他磨蹭得太久了，還是那人先來敲門。有謙，你醒了嗎？聲音從門板的那頭傳來，他有些窒息的錯覺，於是猛地拉開了門。朴珍榮像是沒有預料，愣了下，就伸出手來碰了碰他的臉頰。

餓了嗎？要不要吃點東西？

餓，他點頭，沒來由地就有些哽咽。朴珍榮不是沒看見他垂在大腿旁側的雙手，卻總是什麼也沒說。我給你煮個麵吧，他的戀人若無其事地牽起他的手，用指腹輕輕扳開他捏起的拳頭。

每當此時，才是金有謙的眼淚最容易掉下來的時候。但他在朴珍榮回過身時低下了頭，那人捧住他的臉頰，在嘴唇印下比起頸後的臨時標記，才是隨時都要消逝的吻。

金有謙坐在餐桌前安靜地吃著白麵條，無法忽視大腿內側與後腰的酸軟。朴珍榮當然知道，即使Beta的鼻腔無法嗅出他身上的蜂蜜荔枝絲絲入扣染上了菸草，但對於金有謙的情緒跟肉眼可見的不在狀態，那人一點也不會放過去的。他吸了吸鼻子，朴珍榮就慢條斯理地抬起頭來，還累嗎？要不要再躺會？問著的時候比平常還要軟著聲音，可他偏偏在這個時候最不需要這種難堪的體貼。金有謙放下筷子，在朴珍榮身邊蹲下，把頭靠上他的大腿。我想要珍榮哥，不要別的，金有謙嘟囔著說。

朴珍榮的手指在他濃密的黑色髮絲之間反覆梳理，最後爬上他的額頭，把汗黏在皮膚上的髮絲都輕輕撥開。發情期的時候最誠實了，朴珍榮說，什麼都寫在臉上。

朴珍榮把他拉起來，手扣在他的腰間露出笑意，明明是哥太難懂，金有謙委屈地控訴。

/

他把朴珍榮拉進臥室，兩個人走得跌跌撞撞，最後一起摔進仍然漫著情慾氣息的大床裡。即使是朴珍榮也在此刻皺了皺鼻子，就算我聞不到信息素，這裡還是充滿別的味道。

朴珍榮說著按上他的後頸，指尖在牙印的邊緣摩挲著就讓金有謙有些顫慄。他低下頭找朴珍榮的嘴唇，乾燥又柔軟的，直到把它吸吮得比平時更紅潤腫脹才願意放開。朴珍榮知道他的性子，當他扯下那人身上的家居褲把手指往後伸去，他們都知道他已做過潤滑，不會分泌過量體液的Beta用無化學香精的潤滑液自己擴張的樣子金有謙想像過無數次，可是那人從來不給他看見過，只在他將手指插進去翻攪時勾住脖子將他拉得更近。金有謙知道自己需要的不是這個，但從後穴溢出的蜜液並不妨礙他將漲硬的陰莖湊在Beta的穴口時躁動的心情。

朴珍榮將雙腿張得更開，讓金有謙能更順暢地把性器推進去。在被粗大的陰莖撐開時朴珍榮忍不住在他耳邊呻吟出聲，或者他根本是故意的，金有謙漲紅著臉去咬那雙漂亮的耳廓，比起若無其事的臉更出賣那人的狀態。開始小幅度地抽插，緩緩退到淺處再一口氣推進更深，讓呼吸節奏被打斷的朴珍榮無法克制聲音。金有謙拉住他的腳踝，把雙腿提得更開，確實在幾次進出之後撞上朴珍榮舒服的地方，同時套弄起他們之間半勃的性器，逼得朴珍榮把最後一點矜持全都丟棄。很快地朴珍榮就棄械投降，雙手被他箍在頭頂，咬著嘴唇夾緊顫抖的大腿射精。

金有謙把那種隱忍又愉悅的表情全都收在眼裡，才慢慢退出還硬著的性器。朴珍榮平復了呼吸後就趴過來，毫不猶豫地開始舔弄。金有謙在濕熱的舌頭劃過馬眼時大幅抖了下，他知道朴珍榮也都看著他的表情，一邊又吞得更深，還用手指捏著底下的囊袋。他小心地克制自己的腿部肌肉，不想太快就被吸射，然而下一秒手指卻在他不注意時來到臀間。金有謙有些慌張地想要制止，朴珍榮只是得逞地眯起眼笑，揉按起他還紅腫的後穴。

有謙也很想要吧，水都流得溼答答的，朴珍榮含著他的前端拖長了聲音說，他更受不了地想要合起雙腿，那人卻乾脆從性器底端親吻到了穴口。啊、哥......，金有謙顫抖著呻吟，那人的舌頭伸進他泌著水的內壁，感受到的同時他又覺得自己汩汩地流出。朴珍榮乾脆地吸出嘖嘖的水聲，一邊伸入手指把入口撐開翻攪，幾天前還在被Alpha進出的通道，現在插著朴珍榮的手指，這種悖德感讓金有謙幾乎羞恥地要哭出來。

朴珍榮仍然用他最喜歡的低音說話，吐出的氣息都要把他逼瘋。

怎麼覺得我就不會嫉妒呢，有謙？

/

其實在範哥已經不會在你身上留印子了，朴珍榮從後面插進來的時候一邊舔著他的腺體輕輕地說。金有謙想要搖頭，他的身體知道這不是他所需要的Alpha，可是心裡想要更多，即使朴珍榮給予的與他心裡想要的又不是那麼相同。

他們之間的關係很奇怪，以Omega跟Beta來說，一直都是朴珍榮遷就著他任他所求，直到不可抗力的時期，他會幫他找來林在範。金有謙其實不知道他的兩個哥哥是如何作出約定，林在範也不曾在發情期以外的時刻和他談起這件事。他總是在昏沉間被林在範標記、打開，一切行為發生在不清醒的時候，就好像從來沒發生過。直到從朴珍榮的嘴裡吐出嫉妒兩個字的時候，金有謙才不得不承認自己對於戀人的想法還是不夠明白。

朴珍榮按著他的腰臀，擺腰的幅度沒有要讓他即刻死去的狠勁，那種幾乎有些慵懶的抽插倒是很像本人的惡趣味。金有謙將臉埋在枕頭裡，非本意地吸入Alpha殘留在布料上的信息素，他不知道朴珍榮究竟是說著玩笑，還是隱藏狼狽的真心，但他希望兩者都是。

朴珍榮的性器將他填滿，明明才被另外一個人標記，他還是想被他好好操開，金有謙伏趴在床上，每一次被撞進最裡面他都忍不住哼出聲音，他想扭過身子看朴珍榮的臉，卻被在床上按得更死。朴珍榮吻過他的肩胛骨，在從來沒有留下過痕跡的地方種下吻痕，只有此時才會彰顯不下Alpha的佔有慾。......珍榮、珍榮哥、他胡亂喊著戀人的名字，好像要咬到舌頭。朴珍榮才安撫地停下動作，讓他翻過身來尋找熟悉的嘴唇。

......我討厭這樣。

怎樣？

我討厭、被生理性別控制的自己。

金有謙覺得自己聽起來就像在無理取鬧，但朴珍榮仍然耐性地吻去他的眼淚。不是那樣，有謙，朴珍榮說，是我的問題。金有謙哼了幾聲，把戀人拉進雙臂之間，像個委屈的大孩子那樣將臉埋在朴珍榮的頸窩，胡亂說著聽不清楚的撒嬌的話。他知道未來會會有更多這樣的場面發生，每一次的週期過後，他們都要把彼此弄得狼狽不堪、彼此傷害，然後再互相舔舐撓出來的傷痕。可是那是對彼此誠實的副作用，他寧可被一次次地質問究竟需不需要、愛或不愛，也不想要粉飾的無事發生。

朴珍榮從正面扳開他的大腿重新推了進去，他們同時發出滿足的嘆息，然後亂無章法地接吻。金有謙催促著他動腰，在陰莖貫穿他的時候發出奶貓般的高亢叫聲，絞緊後穴讓朴珍榮在幾次大力的抽插之後射在裡頭。被溫熱的精液灌滿的時候，他才又哭了出來。

抓住我，一秒也不要放開。他想說，你要抓住我才行。

我們才不會破裂傾毀。


End file.
